A change of life
by JinzoLord
Summary: Jack is just your ordinary writer. He has a job, an apartment and friends. Life is good, until one day, he is turned into a vampire. Contains SerasXoc. Rated M for swearing and a tiny bit of lemon later on.
1. hallucinations

**This is my first try on a Hellsing fanfic. A friend of mine showed me Hellsing, and I toughed it kicked ass. Then I saw the ova version, and that kicked even more ass! Now I waiting for the next one to come out (witch takes ages) so I thought to myself 'meh, might as well fantasise about it.'  
This is the first time I'm doing it from a pov kind off way. So please be gentle ;p  
As for my Naruto fans: don't worry, I'm still continuing that story. Just felt like trying something new.**

**Legal stuff: I do not own Hellsing (though it would be kinda cool if I did, wouldn't it?). This is purely a fan made parody and nothing more. Got it? You damn well better.**

''The little man was running for his life, looking behind him if he lost his pursuers: there was nothing behind him, only tombstones.

He heard a sound in front of him and turned to it. 'Who's there?!' he asked fearfully. The graveyard remained silent, he could only hear the cold wind, raging like it was something living.

Then, he saw shadows take shape before him, and a long, white man appeared in front of him.

'Don't worry,' the man said with a grin. 'It won't hurt, for long.''

I deleted the entire text. That was way too cliché. I pondered over how to continue my story, I found none, so I closed my laptop and decided to take a walk outside.

My name is Jack and I'm a writer. Well, rather someone who is _trying _to become a writer, because not a single publisher found my books interesting. The best comment I had so far was 'an amateuristic attempt to imposture other famous writers, like Stephen King (yeah, he was an ass).'

What to tell about me? Well, I'm 70 inch long, have short brown hair, 19 year old and am, in my humble opinion, quite good-looking.

My original parents, whose identity I still dunno, ditched me in an orphanage witch frankly, sucked. So it wasn't before long that I rented the cheapest apartment money could buy and took a job. My job is just your average office job. If you where expecting something cool like a vampire hunter or a astronaut, then I'm sorry to disappoint.

Don't I ever wonder who my parents where? Sure, but when I have one of those moments, I look at the strange tattoo I got on my chest. It is a pentagram with strange symbols around it (I think it's Latin) and that always convinced me not to look for them, they were probably creeps anyways. I mean, seriously, who give's their son a tattoo… from birth?

I breath in the cold evening air, walking down the barren streets of Londen.

My friends call me crazy for living in such a bad neighborhood, but I didn't mind. It was quite out here, much less crowded then the center of Londen. I could even say these streets had a certain 'serenity' to it.

I decided to rent a good horror movie and watch it with a bowl of popcorn, a vampire movie, preferably. I like those. Well, I _liked _those. Because little did I know that, after tonight, my live would turn into a vampire movie. With the big star being: myself.

I saw a pale figure come to me from the corner of my street. It was a young woman that didn't seemed to be from around here. She had long black hair and red lips that where in deep contrast to her pale skin. She looked uncertainty around her. It looked like she looked lost.

A tourist?

'Excuse me,' she said to me with a slight French accent. 'Could you tell me where the station is?'

A tourist.

'Oh that's easy,' I said with the most friendliest smile I could muster. 'You just have to follow this…'

As I turned to show her the way, a heard a growling behind me, like from a hungry animal. I turned myself around to face the source of the sound and, to my surprise, it was coming from the woman.

Before I could even say something, she grabbed me bit me in my neck. I screamed out of pain and surprise. I used my as much strenght as I had in my mussels to push her off me. She didn't move an inch. I now started to hit her with my fist, that didn't work either. After only a short while, I couldn't continue hitting her, I've had lost too much blood. Was this how I was going to die?

Suddenly, a thunderous 'bang' was heard trough the air. The woman flew of me with enormous strenght, as if she was hit by a train. I looked in the direction of where the sound came from while I put my hand on my bleeding neck. I saw a big man in front of me with a really, _really_ big silver gun aimed at my head.

His black hair was moving in the wind, though there was none. He was wearing a black suit covered with a long red coat. An expertly knotted looped tie that was also red was around his neck. And a pale face with red, fierce eyes. If I wouldn't know better, I would say they where on fire.

'Out of my way, boy,' he said with a low, velvety voice.

Not feeling to get shot, I obeyed and looked at what he was aiming, if it wasn't for me. He was aiming for the woman that attacked me, who was still standing, despite her arm was blown off.

She took a gun out of her pocket and started shooting the big red man like crazy. I was quite astound to see how the man was hit by all the bullets, but the wounds almost immediately vanished. The man reopened fire. With one hit, the woman's head was obliterated and she turned into dust. Was I hallucinating? Big, funny red men recovering from bullet-wounds instantly and women who turned into dust? What did I smoke?

The man returned his attention to me. 'Tell me, boy, are you a virgin?'

'E-excuse me?!' I could only utter as this shade of my imagination was now starting to get really personal.

He smirked and took aim at my head. If snakes could smirk, that's how it would look like. 'It doesn't matter, you'll turn in either a ghoul or a vampire, and I must obliterate both.' His finger squeezed a little tighter around the trigger of his gun. 'Prepare for an eternity in hell.'

But before he could prove that, even imagination could kill, he was impaled by ten bayonets. 'Dust to dust, ash to ash, amen!'

I looked behind the mysterious man to see my savior. It was some sort of priest, with a bayonet in both of his hands. I couldn't see his face, it was too dark and he was too far away.

It's official, I was hallucinating. Killer priests? R-i-g-h-t.

The red man started to chuckle as he turned to the priest and removed the bayonets. Again, his wounds recovered. 'To what do I own the pleasure, Judas priest?'

'Spare me yar mockery, damn demon. I came here for that vampire in making.' He pointed at me with one of his bayonets. 'But since you're here, I might as well whip da floor with ya.'

The red man now started to laugh as he pulled an even bigger gun out of his suit. 'Then fight me!'

The priest ran towards the man as he was shooting him. I couldn't see the conclusion of the battle as I was dragged away by something strong. I was dragged into a small side street, turned around to face a black man with red eyes and felt how a long sword was put on my troath.

'Are you a virgin?'

God effing dammit, what was it with everyone wanting to known if I was a virgin?!

'I said, are you a virgin?!' the black man said while putting the blade even closer to my troath.

'Y-yes, okay?!' There was no harm in telling him, since he was a part of my imagination anyways. I could wake up any minuet now in a hospital bed. It would turn out that I had eaten some spoiled food and the doctor would say: 'That trip you had is going to give you all the fantasy you need for your book.'

'Kay, you're one of us now, I'll help ya out. Lets get out of here.' He removed the blade from my neck and gave me some breeding space. 'Yo man, what are you standing there?! We gotta run! Before big red comes after us!'

I wasn't planing on moving an inch, since it wasn't my habit of wandering off with people who treathend me.

The man rolled with his eyes. 'Oh, Crist.' He took me by my jacket and started dragging me again. I tried to escape his grip, but he wasn't planning of letting go. Then again, I hadn't much energy left to fight back, the wound was still bleeding. I started to feel dizzy, my feet and fingers where going numb as well. So tired, maybe I'll just take a nap or something... I fell into a deep sleep, not knowing that this was my last moment as a human.

* * *

(Allucard's pov)

My fight with the priest was very satisfying. Hunting such feeble vampires can become such a bore after a time.

I regenerated my wounds, the priest did the same. How much I wanted to stay and devour him, I couldn't, Integra wanted these vampires cleaned up by dawn. I smirked at him. 'I'm sorry that I can't stay and play any longer, Judas priest, but I have a mission to complete. That vampire needs to be exterminated.'

'Not going to happen, fiend. That vampire is mine.'

A grin came over my face as I toughed up a way to enjoy myself some longer. 'Then how about a game? Whoever kills the vampire first, wins.' I knew that the paladin, noble as he was, couldn't let such a challenge slip.

He seemed to think about it, although I already knew the answer. 'Fine, but if I win, then I may kill your little draculina.'

Interesting, a game with stakes? 'Sure, but if I win...' I whetted my lips with my long tongue. '...Then I may have a taste of your blood.' It wasn't like he was going to win, anyways. And besides, did I gave him my word?

'Then it's settled.' He disappeared in a flurry of bible-pages.

I laughed. How a hunt on a weak vampire could still prove to be enjoyable.

**Yeah, I know, I messed up Alexanders accent. But it was pretty darn good for the rest, no? Review please, I can use some fresh ideas!**


	2. Rude awakening

**Little bit late but, happy new year everyone!  
Yeah, this chapter is a little bit lame compared to my previous one, but it's necessary for the plot. Hope ya still like it.**

My dreams where always a bit random, but this one was at the very least to be called 'disturbing'.

I knew that I was in a dream, but yet, I couldn't awake. I was in a dark room where I couldn't see anything.

'Breath god dammit!' a panicking female voice said.

'Seras…' I looked around to see where the sounds came from, but I was as blind as a bat. I finally saw something, it was a clock. It was twelve past twelve according to it.

'I… messed up good, didn't I?' I heard a male voice say. The clock disappeared with the voice.

I heard something dripping. I walked to where I toughed where the sound was coming from until I saw a figure lying on the ground. I gasped and did a few steps back from the horrific sight. The man had a bayonet stuck in his skull and there was blood all over the ground. But that wasn't the reason why I was so shocked.

That person, was me.

The corpse disappeared and now I heard mocking laughter from everywhere.

'Hello?' I said uncertain.

From all over the darkness, crimson red eyes opened. They were staring at me, longing.

I awakened from the nightmare. I was, apparently, in a hospital bed. The room was dimly lit by a small candle, the closed curtains and the walls could use a little cleaning, but I didn't mind.

I relaxed. Ha! Told ya I was hallucinating! And since I'm sick, I don't have to work today! Yay! The first thing I'm going to do when I get out of this hospital, is go home to make me a nice omelet with some fresh orange juice, then a bottle of blood as dessert.

I was surprised by my own thoughts. A bottle of blood? Where did that came from?

'Ah, you're awake.'

I jumped out of my bed with a little yell and looked at where the sound was coming from: it was the black guy from yesterday. Aaaaw, fuck, so much for my orange juice.

'W-who are you?!' I stumbled, while looking for a way to escape. There was a door, but he was standing in front of it.

'I'm Longsilium Brutus, but you can call me Longs, bro.' He offered his hand for a shake.

I wasn't planning on shaking that hand, that guy almost killed me! 'Where am I and what the hell is going on?!'

'Complete or short version?'

'Huh? Oh, s-start with the short one.'

He took a deep breath. 'You've been bitten by a vampire, yo, and have now turned into one. Those two of before are working for two separate organization who are made to kill vampires, that being Iscariot and Hellsing. I, as a vamp myself, have saved you from them. You're now in a abandoned hospital which is going to be wrecked in a day or two.'

I grinned, I've just figured out what this was all about. 'Where's the camera?'

'Say wha?' Longs said confused.

'This is some sort of prank, is it not?'

Longs quickly understood that I didn't believe a word he was saying. 'Look, if you don't believe me, check out the fangs I gave you.'

He threw me a mirror. I caught it, much more accurate then my clumsy nature. Pff, fangs. Am I a wolf now?

'No, you're a vampire, try to listen more carefully, bro.'

I let out a yelp once more as I noticed that he had read my mind. 'H-How did you read my mind?!'

'Vampire powers, mind reading comes to that once you get a little older, dude.' He grinned and revealed his teeth. No, it weren't teeth, more like fangs, from a wolf. 'Just check yours, man, they make you look badass.'

I looked in the mirror and grinned at it. I, indeed, had my own series of sharp teeth. Oh my god, everything he said was right. I dropped the mirror to the ground out of pure shock.

'Ah, man, don't break my mirror. That's seven years of bad luck,' he said disappointed.

For a long time, I just stood there, shocked. There was no way this could be true, there has got to be a logic explanation for this.

'There isn't any man, and if you still don't believe me, check your pulse.'

I ignored the fact that he read my mind once again and checked my pulse, or rather, the lack of it. I now started to worry and felt my heartbeat, there was none. I started to panic.

'Wait a minuit.' When I looked in the mirror, there where no biting marks on my neck. 'If I was supposedly bitten by a vampire, then where are the biting marks?'

'You have me to thank for that, bro, I've used my medical talent to cover the scar up as much as possible. You can thank me later.'

I took a deep breath, this was all a little bit too much to swallow.

'Now relax, dude, it's not so bad being part of the undead.'

'Undead?' I said when I calmed down. 'You might be undead, but I still got a life. You, Hellsing and Iscariot can kiss my butt. I have to go to work.' I was convincing myself of the fact that, even as a vampire, I could still have a normal, be it a little extraordinary, life. I looked at my watch. 11:13, damn, I was late! I haveto figure out an excuse, one that didn't involve vampires.

I looked in my pockets for my phone, but didn't find it. 'Looking for this?'

Longs had the phone in his hand, he flipped it open and inspected my orange colored Nokia. 'Hey don't touch…'

But it was already too late. He dialed in the number of my work from the quicklist. 'Hello? Is this the boss? Yeah, I'm sorry to inform you, but Jack can't come to work today.'

I now jumped him, trying to take the phone from him. 'Gimmy that!' But he just held me back with one hand, remembering me again how incredibly strong he was. 'Why? Because he's dead. Okay, bye, bye.' He threw me my Nokia.

'You asshole!'

'Vampire, actually.'

'Whatever! Now I've lost my humanity _and_ my job!'

'Sorry dude , but your normal live is over, or didn't I tell you that there are two organizations wanting to exterminate us?'

Oh, right, that.

'We have to go to the police with this!' I said.

Longs first looked at me surprised, then he bursted into laughter. 'You humans really have good sense of humor!' He continued laughing at me.

'What's so funny?' I asked a little irritated.

'What, you seriously don't know? Then allow me to laugh even harder, hahahaha!' When he finally was done laughing at me, he looked at me with a serious face. 'Dude, what are you going to say to them? 'Oh save me, police officer! There are two mad organizations hunting me because I'm a vampire! Please, don't let the bad people put a wooden steak trough my heart!'' He said while imitating a little girl. 'They are just going to laugh at you, man, and Hellsing has connections all over the place. If you go to the police, they will now your location and unleash big red on you.'

'Big red?' I toughed back at that big red guy from before. Surely, that isn't his real name?

'He's also known as Allucard, the Hellsings organization's pet vampire.'

I sighted. 'So what do we do now?'

'Now, I'll make you a proper vampire. I told you I was going to help you out and I'm keeping myself to that, bro. I mean, you haven't even had your first meal yet.'

I shivered by the thought of it. No freaking way I was going to eat somebody. That's just… wrong.

He looked at the closed window. 'We leave at nightfall, before big red tracks us down. In the meantime I'll prepare you for battle, just in case if he does find us.' He took a gun out of his pocket and gave it to me. I never toughed that I would ever had to wield a gun again since that night.

That horrible night.

* * *

Bah, how boring.

I looked down from the nearby apartment, seems like the vamp in making had found a friend, a friend that I knew very well. His name was Longsilium Brutus, one of the few vampires that had escaped my grasp. He fled from me during a fight. I, of course, had no trouble finding his vampiric scent when it suddenly two vampires fled the abandoned hospital, looking carefully around them for, apparently, me.

This game of mine seemed to be more dull then I expected, though Longsilium might make it a bit more entertaining. I tracked the vampire his scent and quickly found them here, while the paladin was still clueless about their whereabouts. However, I wasn't planning on ending this game, killing them now would be a shame. Strange that I couldn't smell his newfound friend.

I couldn't really blame that weak vampire from drinking that boys blood, even from this distance, the smell of his blood was quite strong. Strong enough that I could almost taste it. And if it already smelled this good, how would it taste? His blood was similar to a rare wine. So unique and fine, that it may only be drunk on special occasions. And I knew just what to do with such an exquisite wine.

I looked at my fledgling, she was humming some sort of song. I swear to god, Police girl listens too much to that darn thing she calls an 'I-pod.'

'Police girl…'

She quickly snapped out of here song and looked a little embarrassed upon realizing that she was singing out loud. 'Yes, master?'

'You will track down these two vampires yourself and kill them.' I didn't told her that they were actually very close to us. What would be the fun in that?

'Two vampires, master? I toughed there was only one?'

'It seems he has some from our old friend, Longs. Is there any problem with that?'

'No, master.' She took her Harkonnen and left me.

Her sense of smell might not yet be as good as mine, but she would find them eventually and then she will drink.

I smiled. Once she injures the boy, the full smell of his blood will hit her like a train. She will be unable to resist his blood and will devour him. Then, she will finally become a true vampire.

I whetted my lips. A shame that, once she finally would calm down, there wouldn't be any blood left for me.

**English isn't my first language (my first being Dutch), so sorry if I used the wrong words or somthing.**


	3. New and old faces

**I know that the first two chapters weren't very long, so I've made this one a bit longer. Hope you like it and, don't forget that magical 'review' buttton!**

The woman screamed out of agony when her neck was punctured by sharp teeth. Longs made her pain as short as possible: he broke her neck by biting real hard.

I looked at how Longs was draining the woman of her blood in disgust. For three days we've been running from our pursuers. At daytime we broke in a house to rest. We were now in such a house, too bad the owner returned during nightfall. Longs had to kill her, or she would have gone to the police. Besides, he was hungry.

Longs looked up from the dead body and wiped the blood off his mouth. 'You should drink too.'

'No thanks, I'm not hungry.'

That was a lie. I wanted to drink the blood, the scent of it was almost unresistable. But I wouldn't, it just felt, wrong.

The first day of my newfound life (dead?), I felt reborn. I felt like I could punch through a solid brick wall, which I could, but now I felt sick, tired and depressed. The first two where thanks to the fact that I hadn't drank blood yet. The later, thanks to my situation.

I had nothing left to live for. My life now existed out of running and staying alive, and I didn't wanted to add killing people to stay alive longer to that routine. I couldn't even go to my apartment, Longs told me that Hellsing would keep a close eye on it.

The woman on the ground moaned and tried to get up. 'Aw, fuck,' Longs said when he noticed the purple eyes of the woman. He quickly rammed his silver sword trough her head to stop her from moving, spilling her remaining blood all over the floor in the process. I turned my head away so I didn't had to witness this. How could he be so cold hearted?

Longs once again picked my thoughts up and didn't like what he saw one bit. 'She would turn into a ghoul, yo. Being a ghoul is worse than being dead.'

'Then I guess what you did was an act of mercy?'

That was the last drop for Longs. He ran at me and rammed me against a wall, holding me by my throat. 'Do you think I enjoy this?! Killing other people just to expand my own lifespan?!'

'Then why do you do this?'

'Because it's just the way it is! And don't you dare to think you're any better than me by denying what you are!'

Now it was my turn to get pissed off. Though I was weakened, my anger quickly gave me a much needed energy boost. I growled and punched him in the face. He was so surprised by my sudden outburst that he let go of my throat. That gave my enough time to give him a kick against the side of his legs. He lost his balance and fell. Before he could even recover from his surprise that I, the goody fruity writer, had just punched him, I rammed the gun he gave me against his forehead.

'What are you waiting for, you idiotic writer?' He said defiantly. 'Shoot me!'

This wasn't like me. I dropped the gun and did a few stumbling steps backward. Why did I do that? The sudden rage and bloodlust just came from nowhere.

'That's why you need to drink. If you continue to keep yourself from drinking, you'll go insane and go on a killing spree.' Longs slowly got back up. 'And you will continue doing so until you're either disposed of, or if everyone is dead.'

I really didn't want that to happen, but eating a living being wasn't really on my 'to do' list either. 'There has to be another way.'

Longs seemed to think about that. 'I think a have a way of helping you. Come with me, there is a mort somewhat farther from here.'

The mort? What could possible help me there? I gulped, I could guess.

Seras pov

Where are they?

I sniffed in the air, tracking the slight scent of the two I was hunting. I could only smell that of the younger vampire. Three days it took me to find them! Three fricking days! Master didn't even gave me his name! For all I know, I'm tracking down some random vampire! I guess this was his idea of humor.

I nimbly jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Just like last time, I couldn't smell Longs his scent. However, the other vampires scent was easy to find. They were close, very close.

Jack pov

We were walking in a very busy street, there where people everywhere. Longs took this longer route because Hellsing would be less likely to attack with so many civilians around.

Longs had hid his sword in a long container used for posters.

'So, what's your story?' I asked longs to pass the time.

'Bitten in 1801. I was sold as a slave to a rich British family. Lucky me that they happened to be vampires.' His face turned grim at the mere thought of it. 'Not only was I their slave, but also served as a good source of blood for them.'

'So how did you escape?'

'I've killed them in their sleep, using my lords blade.' He tapped twice on the container where his sword was in.

'Wow, that's kinda…'

'Cruel? Cold? Inhumane? Believe me, they had it coming to them. Since then, I've been keeping a low profile so I won't get killed.'

We went into a smaller side street and came upon the mort. Longs used a key to open the door and looked around to make sure nobody had followed us. 'Get in, quickly.'

I came into a long hall with a few doors to my left and right.

Longs closed the door behind us. 'follow me.'

We walked down the hall and went into a room to our left. It was just what you expected from a mort: a huge fridge with lots of cabins to store the body's in took in the wall in front of us with an operation table in the middle of the room. There was a smaller table next to it with all kinds of equipment where I rather not toughed about what they where for.

Long's walked along the fridge, counting the cabins. 'Number 66, this should be the one.'

He opened it and I prepared myself to see a dead guy rolling out of the fridge. But instead, there was a table full of blood bags.

'What's this?'

'Medical blood.'

'I know what it is, Longs,' I said irritated. 'But what is it doing here?'

Longs smiled. 'It's a backup plan of mine. You see, in the case Hellsing does picks up my trail, I would go here and keep a low profile. The blood bags help me to stay here longer. In a week or two, they would have forgotten all about me and I can go out again.' He threw me a blood bag. 'But now it can serve you. Although it's much less tasty then fresh blood, it's still pretty good.'

I looked at the blood pack in disgust, it still felt wrong.

'Oh, for God's sake. You don't have to kill anyone to drink it and I didn't kill anyone to get it. There is nothing wrong about drinking it, what more do you want? Now drink it before I rip of your jaw and make you.'

Feeling quite attached to my jaw, I opened the pack and let the red liquid, after a slight hesitation, flow in my mouth. To my surprise, it was delicious, and it awakened something feral inside me. I quickly drank it up and took another sack, then another, and another.

Longs smiled at the sight of my thirst. 'Easy, mate, I haven't heard from vampires becoming drunk from blood, but there's a first time to everything. Still, if you want to become a true vampire, then you'll have to drink blood from a living being.'

I licked up the remaining drops of blood in the bag, feeling much better. Speaking of feeling better, I smelled something at the front door of the mort. It smelled like a human, and yet, it had something different. 'Do you smell that?'

Longs sniffed in the air and gasped. 'Shit! It's big red's his bitch!'

'His what?' I said surprised, since Allucard didn't seemed the type to have 'a bitch.'

'His fledging, his slave, his apprentice, whatever you want to call it. She must have tracked down your scent.'

I instantly started to feel afraid, this was bad. Her being around means that Allucard was near too. And since bullets don't really seem bother him, I don't think I stand much of a chance with my puny handgun.

'Don't worry, man,' Longs said, who had sensed my fear. 'I have a 'secret weapon' for these cases.'

He took out of his coat a bottle with a white liquid in it.

'Perfume? You're going to fight off a vampire, with perfume?'

'Of course not! This, my friend, is humanity in a bottle,' he said proud.

I looked puzzled. How was 'humanity in a bottle' going to stop a vampire?

'Just smell it.' Longs sprinkled some on my hand. I immediately smelled a human very close, in the palm of my hand, to be quite exact.

'How…'

'Not important, that woman is.' He sprinkled the rest of the bottle over my face. 'There, now get her away from here.' He pointed at the table full of blood bags. 'Human smell or not, this would at least make her suspicious.'

'Me? Why don't you do it?'

'She saw me once. How you get her out of here, I don't care, ask her on a date for all I care. I'll go hide.'

'What should I tell her?'

'I dunno, you're the writer, you can cook something up.' He threw me a white coat, probably from the personnel that worked here. 'Tell her you work here and that this room is off limits or something. Oh, and one more thing.'

'What?'

'Do. Not. Smile.'

I sighted. Great, I had to have a chit-chat whit somebody who would probably blow my head off. Yay.

Seras pov

Once I walked in the hall, the scent of the vampire just seemed to vanish. Huh, where did he go?

I cautiously walked further into the hall, they must have felt my presence and left. Or, they could be planning an ambush.

I regretted that I didn't bring my Harkonnen. It would have made me feel much more comfortable. Now I had to use a little pistol. Then again, walking around London with such a big gun might draw attention.

'Excuse me.'

I turned around fully prepared to crush the life out of anything undead, but I found a human instead.

It was a handsome, though rather pale man of around my age (well, around the age that I stopped ageing, that is). He was wearing a white coat. It seemed he worked here.

'You seem rather lost. Can I help you?' He said politely.

'Uh, yes, I'm did you see two people come in here?'

'Not that I know of.'

I looked at the clock that was above the door he came out off, it was midnight, a pretty late hour to still be working.

'What are you doing here?'

'Late shift. There is some ass from the police office wants see a victim from a murder.'

'That's quite late.'

'Yeah, I gave him a complete autopsy report but nooo, he wants to see the body himself. And all that in the middle of the night, can you believe it?'

No, I can't.

'Hellsing, what is that?'

'Hu? How did you know about Hellsing?'

He pointed where the Hellsing emblem was stitched to my uniform. 'Oh, its- ahh, uuh, a division from the police.'

'Really? Quite a funny name.' He looked at the clock. 'Look, it's been quite a long day for me, so if there isn't anything else, officer, I'll be closing up now.'

I sniffed in the air once more. The vampires where long gone anyways, what's the point of wandering around any longer?

'Yeah, I have to go too.'

He smiled. 'Then a good night to you, police girl.'

A chill went through my spinal court. Coincidence, Seras, it's pure coincidence.

He walked back and disappeared back into the room.

What a nice guy, I thought while I walked back out of the mort. Something like that was very rare these days. Plus, he didn't even drooled at my body like most men.

I toughed back at that beautiful, white smile of his. This let me stop in my step. Those teeth.

I ran back into the mort and took out my handgun.

Jack pov

My brain never went so fast. If I would still had a heartbeat, I bet I would have died from a heart attack by now.

There were a hundred of questions that burned on my tongue when I saw her, all would have given me a swift dead: Where is Allucard? What is Hellsing exactly? Are those real?

'You sure play your role well,' Longs said with a smirk.

It was actually thanks to the fact that I once wrote a character that worked in a mort, but I wasn't going to tell him, he would probably laugh in my face anyway.

'Indeed I would.'

I concentrated on a single sentence. Screw you Longs.

He laughed. 'It was right from me to save you, you're a hilarious guy.'

I saw that he was playing with his silver cross, careful not to let it touch his bare skin.

'Longs, why do you believe in god?'

'Pardon?'

'I mean, c'mon, you've been sold as a slave and then turned into a vampire. And to top it all off, you must now kill to survive. Why do you still believe?'

He grinned at me. 'What a silly question is that? I believe because it's all that I have left. Sure, life really doesn't offer much more to me, but it still has purpose. As long as you have meaning, a life is worthwhile living.'

'And that meaning might be?'

'Helping my kin. I helped my brothers when I was a slave, and I will do the same with vampires, so called 'monster' or not.'

'Still, what kind of god would give you such a life?'

'We mustn't hate god for the task he bestowed upon us. We all have our purpose, and mine is to help people like you.'

Huh, never expected Longs to be such a deep guy. Before I could think about his words, the door slammed open and the busty woman from before aimed a gun at my face. 'Hold it right there!'

'Ah, crap,' Longs said irritated. 'How did you know?'

'Your friend gave me a nice look at his fangs.'

Oh dear.

Longs looked at me, furious. 'What the hell man?! I thought I told you that you weren't supposed to smile?!'

I saw him wink as his hand moved to a sharp scalple on the operation table and instantly knew what he was planning. 'Well excuuuuuse me! But if you could have been a little more specific, I might have knew!'

'Oh?! So it's supposed to be..' But he didn't finished his sentence. He threw the sharp scalple at the woman with insane speed. The woman apparently saw it coming, as she swiftly dodged the knife and fired a bullet at me.

For a moment, I toughed I was a goner, but my vampiric instinct took over and I was able to dodge the bullet. Well, dodge is a big word. It nicked my cheek and formed a shallow, but long cut.

As I felt the blood dripping down on the flour, I was surprised that the woman didn't continue her attack. She looked at me with big, blue eyes that where fixed on the wound and with her mouth half open.

I looked at Longs for help, but he was apparently also obsessed with the red liquid dropping from the wound. 'Uuumh, Longs? Are you okay?'

He apparently didn't hear me, as he did a few steps to my direction. The woman did the same, only to stop when Longs looked angrily at her and started growling.

The woman growled back and for a moment, her eyes seemed to light up red.

I started to get what was going on. They wanted to feed off me, and badly too.

Before they could, the woman was knocked against a wall by something. She turned around to face her mysterious attacker, but two bayonets nailed her against the wall.

'Thy shall feel my divine wrath, daemon!'

The priest from before stood in the center of the door, looking how the woman was screaming out of pain. However, that didn't seized my attention.

I looked at the face of the priest in suprise. He was the one person I toughed I would never see again. 'Father... Anderson? Is that really you?'

**Cliffhanger, yay! ^^**


	4. The promice

**Howdy! Four is finaly done. Didn't really had much time to make it (I blame school), but here it is anyway. Enjoy.**

'You know him?' Longs said, who had apparently snapped out of his bloodlust.

'Yeah, he used to visit me sometimes in the orphanage.'

Alexander looked at me with a mixture of disappointment and pity. 'Ye would have made such a fine paladin, lad. Too bad those protestant dogs sealed away ye divine powers. And now they've taken from you your humanity as well.'

He crossed his two bayonets. 'The least I could do for ye is give you a quick and painless dead.'

'Wait, what 'divine' powers?'

Before he could give me an answer, five gunshots where heard through the air and the bullets buried themselves in Alexander's body. He didn't seemed to care, as the wounds slowly disappeared.

Him too?

Alexander and I looked at the woman who had, though she was still nailed to the wall, shot him.

'You, my draculina, won't be getting any special treatment.'

Alexander slowly walked towards them woman. She trashed about, but couldn't get loose of the blades firmly stuck in the wall and her shoulders.

'Yo, Jack, this is our chance to escape,' Longs said.

Indeed it was, Alexander was busy with that woman at the moment. We could make a run for it.

'But what about her?' Attempt to kill me or not, I couldn't just let her die.

'Dude, she's screwed, and we're too if we stay here.'

I toughed about that for a moment. I don't know why I did what I did, but it seemed to be the right thing at the moment.

Curse me and my sympathy.

I took out my gun and aimed it at the priest. 'Alexander, please stop. Or I'll…'

'Or what?' He turned away from the woman and looked at me. 'You'll shoot me?'

The gun was shaking in my hand, no, my hands where shaking.

Longs looked at me. 'We must go now! Forget her!'

He turned back at the woman and crossed his blades like a pair of scissors, ready to decapitate the woman. 'May the lord take pity upon your soul.'

I kept firing until I heard a 'click,' the sign that my gun was empty.

Again, Alexander was unaffected by the bullets. He turned himself to me. 'How dare ye, favouring this demon above me?! I've bloody always looked out for ye!'

He stormed at me. 'Say your prayers!'

I closed my eyes and awaited my dead. But it didn't came. Instead, I heard steel clash on steel. I looked to see what was happening: Longs had jumped between us and blocked the attack with his sword. 'Listen carefully, Jack, cause I ain't telling twice: run. Run as far away as possible and live.'

'Longs, I can help! Together, we might…'

'No discussion. This is too much, for the both of us. Now go.'

He pushed me away as he and Alexander battled it out in a swordfight. Longs could scratch him a few times, but the wounds of Alexander immediately disappeared.

I looked around for a way to help him, then I saw the scalpel from before laying on the ground. I picked it op and ran at Alexander, but Longs pushed me away again. 'Dammit Jack! I told you to…'

But he couldn't finish his sentence, as a bayonet buried itself in his chest.

He fell to the ground, where I caught him. He looked at me with his red eyes, blood coming out of his mouth. 'I messed up good, didn't I? And now… I'm finished.'

'N-no you're not, it-it barely hit you.'

Who was I kidding? The bayonet went right trough his heart.

He took a piece of cloth out of his pocket and gave it to me, it was a map.

'This is the exact location of the… Hellsing manor.'

'Longs, I don't understand what your asking from me.'

He smiled at me. 'How I'm supposed to now what I'm asking? I'm freaking dying, man.'

A few tears where welling up. But I wasn't going to cry, not now. Not in front of him.

'Can I ask you a favour… Jack?'

'Sure, man, anything.'

I came closer to him to hear him better. 'Become a true vampire, and live.'

He then vanished, only leaving a pile of ash and his silver cross. I held it firmly in my hand. The silver was burning a hole trough my hand, but I didn't care.

I'll avenge you, Longs. That, I swear.

Alexander, who was watching in quietness the whole time, now did a few steps closer and looked at the cross in my hand. 'Don't ye worry, you'll soon be reunited with him.'

I picked up Longs sword and attacked Alexander in a berserk rage. I wanted him dead, obliterated, crushed. But most importantly of all, I wanted to eat him. Hear him scream as I devoured him.

I blocked on of his bayonets and gave him such a powerful punch, that he was launched trough a wall.

The woman was looking at me, shocked by my bloodlust. I could see my red eyes in the reflection of her blues. When I was finished with the priest, she would be my prize. I inhaled her blood: pure virgin blood, what an excellent dessert.

That thought made me flinch, this wasn't me, but my vampiric side.

Alexander made use of my daze, as he threw so many bayonets at me, that I couldn't count them all.

I managed to dodge most of them, but was still hit. Two flew in my left leg, one went trough my chest and another one got stuck in my arm.

I fell to the ground, in shock by the pain. The bayonets where burning in my flesh.

I removed most of them, but when I tried to remove the one in my chest, the priest stomped it even deeper with his foot.

I made a pathetic attempt to stab him with Long's sword, but he just kicked it out of my hand.

'Did ye really think some inexperienced vampire can kill a paladin?'

'Well, fate favours the brave,' I said while I threw my useless gun at his face. He, of course, easily dodged it.

He now took out another bayonet and raised it up, aiming at my head. 'Don't ye worry, ye will be seeing your friend again sooner then ye think, now die!'

Was this the end of me? I saw the lethal blade moving forward.

I closed my eyes.

_Stop!!!_

I awaited a sharp pain in my forehead, but no pain came. I hesitated, then opened one of my eyes. The bayonet was right in front of my forehead, but Alexander didn't moved an inch.

Was he toying with me?

I waved my hand in front of his face, no response. I slapped him, nothing.

I made use of his strange situation to remove the bayonet stuck in my chest and move under him. I inspected the damage, it had gone right between my heart and left lung, only slightly damaging the lung.

Lucky me.

Alexander was still motionless, and so was the police girl, who was stuck in an eternal stare at the priest. It was also strangely quite, there was an absolute absent of sound, save from my movement. I looked at my watch, it stopped at 12 past 12. What the hell was going on?

My brain quickly toughed up one answer. I stopped the flow of time.

Pff, that's absurd, how is that even possible?

Well, it was just as absurd as vampires being actually real.

Anyways, I could use this extra time. I walked to the woman and removed the two bayonets from her. Of course, there flowed no blood out of her wounds, not until time started moving again.

I searched the room for medical equipment. Ah, here we go, a wire and a needle.

I structured here two wounds as best as I could, having no real expertise, save for watching 'House,' on surgery.

I picked up Long's sword once more and looked at the defenceless priest. 'So, ye wa going to kill me aye mate?' I said while trying to duplicate his Irish accent.

'Well, I don't think so.'

I stabbed him in the chest, then again, and again, and before I knew it I was hacking in on him like a mad man. When I calmed down, he still looked unharmed. That is, until time starts flowing again.

Not feeling quite done, I gave him a kick in the crotch to finish it. 'That's for stabbing me, ass.'

A sudden pain in my chest took me by surprise. It wasn't from the wound, but from something else. I removed my shirt to see that my tattoo was glowing red, together with a few words that weren't on it the last time.

"Hell's Gate Arrested / Gott Mit Uns / And Shine Heaven Now"

Before I could ask myself what this was all about, the pain suddenly became more intense. I needed to stop using this power or it'll kill me. I concentrated real hard and closed my eyes again.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the effect of my attack on Alexander. He grabbed his crotch yelling 'aargggh!' but his two arms fell off before he could reach his damaged manhood.

Try to regenerated _those_.

'H-how?! Ye powers should have been sealed!' he uttered.

I smiled, I had no idea how I've pulled it off, but that wasn't important. What was important that he was defenseless, and I had a sword.

The woman was just as surprised as Alexander, having just witnessed that Alexander's arms just fell of out of their own will.

'Very impressive, Jack. I've never seen a vampire that was able to move so fast, that even I couldn't see it. You might yet be a challenge.'

I looked at the man who had just entered the room. To my displeasure, it was Alucard.

'Master!' the police girl said cheerfully.

The vampire seemed to ignore her and looked at the priest with an arrogant smile. 'It seems we have the advantage, judas priest.'

The priest stood up. 'Ha! This battle might be yours, but I'll be back!' He looked angry at me. 'And next time, ye won't be so lucky.'

He disappeared in a flurry of bible pages.  
'That's right, you better run!' I yelled at him. 'We sure showed hi…' I came to the conclusion that I was looking in the barrel of Alucard's gun.

Wonderfull, I've been fighting for my life no-stop and now he was just going to shoot me, like a dog.

'Hey, don't shoot me,' I said in an attempt to extend my lifespan. 'I did save your fledgling.'

He seemed to doubt, but that could just be his sick mind choosing how to kill me. 'Police girl, is this true?'

She looked at her structured wounds, trying to figure out when I structured them. 'Yes, he did.'

Thank god.

Alucard smiled, but still didn't removed his gun from my face. 'Now, my master wants you dead as fast as possible, but for saving my fledgling, I think I can give you a head-start.'

'Head-start?'

'Yes, I'll give you 5 hours. Run, hide and entertain me, boy.'

Unbelievable. 'So you're just going to hunt me? For your own fun?' I said angry. I did a step towards him and pressed the gun firmly to my forehead. 'Well, then I rather have that you shoot me now.'

'And I will,' he said with that sadistic smirk of his. 'In five hours.'

I growled and step out the room. But went back in just to take a few bloodbags. It would need those later on.

I gave the most angry glare in my arcenale at the police girl. 'How can you live with yourself? I mean, bloody hell, I didn't even hurt anybody and you two are still going to kill me?!'

I immeadedly regretted saying that, as I saw a deep sadness in her eyes. 'That's just the way it is.'

Call me weak hearted, but I pitied her more than myself on that moment.

I sighted and ran out of the building running as far away as I could from those two. If I would meet them again, I would die. I was sure of it.

I took out the piece of paper Long's gave me. However, I had a secret weapon.

* * *

Seras pov

Jack got me confused, he wasn't like all the other vampires. If what he said was true, then he still hadn't killed someone and disliked blood. Like me. He even helped me, even though I shot him.

'Having second thoughts?' my master said.

Darn right I'm having second thoughts. 'Master,' I said. 'Can't we leave him alone? I mean, he did only drink medical blood, maybe he's…'

'No,' he said self-assured. 'Sooner or later, he will give in to drinking real blood.' His trademark smirk appeared again. 'Just like you will, police girl.'

I sighted. Jack might be innocent, but I wasn't going to disobey my master.

Even if it meant killing him myself.

* * *

Alucard's pov

This turned out quite differently than I expected.

I was watching his fight from the beginning. The boys powers where pitiful compared to a true vampire. But that all changed very fast. He had beaten Alexander in less than a second. A pretty impressive feat. He changed from a mere drink into a interesting opponent. Could he give me the fight I so longed to?

I grinned. Jack, I hope you don't disappoint.


	5. Storming the Fort

**DAMN YOU WINDOWS!!!  
Sorry that this took so long, but windows thought it was funny to die on me for no obvious reason.  
3 hours of writhing, pain, and a cup of coffee later, I finally finished this again.  
Anyway, enjoy.**

Maybe I should have thought this trough.

I was watching the Hellsing manor from a safe distance. That thing was a freaking fortress! It would at least take a whole army to take it over.

After my fight with Alexander, I had quickly made my way to the mansion, resting in a empty house during daytime. I had the intention of threatening their leader a bit. That way, I could easily go on with my life, without a freaking vampire breathing down my neck.

I pondered over how to get to their boss without getting shot. Time stopping powers would be nice. I concentrated real hard, nothing. Since last day, no freaky time stopping thingies happened. Even if I tried real hard.

Hmm, what would a main character do? Why, he would march right towards the mansion and use some awesome kung-foo moves to take out the guards. Too bad I didn't knew any martial arts. Seriously, the only way to get in there is when I am…

It then hit me. An idea so simple and stupid, that it just had to work.

I flipped open my Nokia and dialed in the number of my tailor, there was nothing he couldn't do with a treat and needle. Despite the fact that his store was closed at night, I knew I could count on him. 'Jackie!' the French man said cheerfully. 'How is it vit you?'

'Pretty good, remember that favor you owned me?' I once beat him in poker pretty badly, he was roughly 1.000 pounds in debt to me, favors not included.

'_Mais, bien sure_! Vhat can I do for you?'

'I need you to make me a suit. A long coat, colored….'

* * *

Random guard's pov

I walked from the one side of the fence to the next. Another boring day.

I looked at my partner, who had apparently fallen asleep. 'Hey,' I said while I gave him a nudge with my rifle. 'You can sleep at home.'

'Why would I? I get paid for it here.'

Tsst, newbies.

He suddenly became fully awake, as he pointed in front of him. 'T-t-that is Alucard!'

I looked at the red figure that was walking towards us. Jup, that was definitely him.

I did my best not to pee my pants. I heard from other guards that once he shot somebody, just like that. For fun.

'Open the gate,' he said.

I quickly did as I told, not wanting to know if he felt impulsive today.

He walked away, in the direction of the manor.

'Say, doesn't he looks shorter today?' The newbie asked.

'Shht! Don't say it that loud!' I said. 'He can probably hear us!'

* * *

Jack's pov

Best. Idea. Ever.

The guards where clueless about my disguise. A wig, a pair of orange tinned sunglasses and some custom made clothes did miracles. The coat was also an excellent way for me to hide my sword. Alucard's huge seize was the biggest problem. I had put on some shoes with extra filling, but it still made me look small compared to him.

As I entered the mansion, I growled at one of the guards at the front door. He jumped fifteen feat in the air and ran away.

This was quite enjoyable.

I went a few stairs up and down a few corridors until I came across a door. According to the map, this is where there boss should be.

I knocked twice until I heard 'come in.'

When I opened the door, I was greeted by bullets. However, they came at me slowly, as if everything went in slow-motion. I easily dodged the bullets and moved to the desk at normal speed, unaffected by the slowness. Guess my powers had kicked in.

I quickly took the gun out of the woman's hand and pointed it at her. Speaking of that, I was quite surprised that the chief of Hellsing was a woman. I expected some fat bloke, like the guy from 'The Godfather.' Then again, this woman looked a million times more scary than him.

'How did you know?' I asked. The guards fell for it, why didn't she?

'Alucard never knocks.'

Figures. I removed my now useless wig and sunglasses.

'What do you want?' she said, completely ignoring the gun in front of her face.

'A simple deal. Your pet is becoming a pain in my neck. So, how about this? You order your beast to leave me alone, and I don't blow your head off. Pretty good deal, no?' Of course, I wasn't going to blow her head off. I can't kill somebody just like that. My only weapon was bluff.

She smiled. She took a cigar out of her pocket and lighted it. 'You expect me, the leader of the Hellsing organisation, who gets these kinds of treats daily, to obey? Honestly, you really haven't thought this trough.' She blew some smoke right in my face. 'If you wish to kill me, then I suggest you do it now, the gunshots should have drawn some attention.'

Crud, this wasn't good. More bluffing then. 'Lady, I'm not kidding around.'

'Me neither.'

Damn, this was a woman with some balls. I really didn't wanted to do this, but I'll have to use plan B.

* * *

Alucard's pov

The boy was able to escape me with his human smell, but it was wearing off. Just a few more seconds, and I knew where he was.

'Well, can you smell him yet, master?' my fledgling asked.

I grinned. Yes, I smelled him, he was…

My mouth fell open out of surprise. How could he know?!

I ran as fast as I could towards Hellsing manor, my fledgling could barely keep up at my speed. 'Where are you going, master?!'

'Hellsing manor!' I said quick and increased my pace even more, leaving my fledgling behind me.

* * *

Jack's pov

Showtime.

I put on a arrogant smile and tossed her gun in her lap. For a fraction of a second, she was surprised, but it was quickly replaced again by her cold, hard look. 'You truly are brave, miss Hellsing. Any other human would have given in by now.' I made a melodramatic bow. 'And that's why, I want to serve you.'

I stood up and tried to reach out my hand for a shake. But to me surprise, I couldn't move. I struggled a bit against the unknown force, and let out a slight yell as a tin cut came over my arm. The blood dripped over an invisible wire. I looked behind me as much as I could: there was some sort of butler holding the treats.

'Are you alright, sir Integra?'

'I'm fine, Walter.'

Things were getting bad real fast. My ace card, Integra's life, was now out of my reach. She had absolutely no reason to accept my offer. 'Well,' I said while still trying to look cocky. 'Are you accepting my offer?'

'Haven't you learned anything? I don't negotiate with vampires.'

I grinned. I still had one final trick up my sleeve. 'Oh, but I'm already in your service, whiter you like it or not.'

She could kill me right there and now, but her curiosity got the better of her. 'What do you mean?'

'Check my chest.'

'Pardon?'

'Just do it, it'll explain everything.'

'This better not be a lame joke of yours, vampire.' She gave a nod at her butler, who cut off my suit with a twitch of his finger. My tattoo was now revealed, and it immeadedly took effect on Integra.

'H-How?' she uttered.

'You tell me,' I responded.

* * *

Seras pov

Master had probably taken care of everything already, but I wasn't going to let my guard down. I quietly walked to Integra's office, trying not to make a sound. I rested my back against the door and tried if I didn't heard anything.

'So, what is this seal anyways?'

'Apparently, a Hellsing relative has sealed something away inside of you.'

'I see.'

I recognized that one voice as Jack's, the other as Integra's. The fact that Jack wasn't yet disposed of, got me worried. I kicked in the door and took aim with my Harokonnen, dramatically screaming 'freeze!'

Jack, Walter and Integra looked at me, surprised. They were drinking thee. I couldn't help but notice that Jack was shirtless, revealing a rather large round tattoo on his chest. 'Seras, what do you think you're doing?' Integra asked.

'I-I toughed that…'

Jack smiled and took a sip from his thee. 'Can I tell her the news, Sir Integra?'

'Sure.'

His smile stood amused, and had something relieved. As if he had gambled and won. 'I am now part of the Hellsing organization.'

Those words hit me like a train. How had he pulled that off?! First, he got inside the Hellsing manor, witch was a pretty impressive feat by itself and then convinced Integra. Yet, I was also relieved. Killing ghouls is fine and all but killing actual people is a whole different story.

'So, your now a part of Hellsing? I guess I should welcome you.' My master came through the wall from the left.

Jack's smile faded. My master has that effect on people. 'Yes, and you know what the best part about it is? You can't kill me.'

Alucard did a threathening step in his direction. 'Who says I can't, boy?'

'That's enough, Alucard. Jack is now a part of Hellsing and you will not harm him,' Integra said. 'Are we clear?'

'Sure, for now.' Alucard seemed to have lost his interest and disappeared again.

Integra sighted and looked back at me. 'Seras, would you care to give Jack here a tour? I have some things to do.'

'Yes sir!'

Jack quickly drank up his thee and followed me. 'So, how long have you been working here?' he said with that friendly voice of his.

I was startled by how quick he recovered from the fact that I had almost killed him and eaten him alive. 'Jack, I just tried to kill you two seconds ago.'

'And?'

'Aren't you at least a bit... frightened or angry?'

He smiled, not a sadistic smirk or an evil grin, but a honest smile. God, how I missed something like that. 'You had nothing personal against me, you where just doing your job and doing what you think that was right. So I'm not angry at you. Besides,' he said while looking around if Alucard wasn't listening. 'I would rather be killed by you than Alucard any day.'

During the tour, we talked a lot. Not about vampires, but about hobby's, movies, and other common things. And for the first time since ages ago, I felt normal again.

* * *

Integra's pov

I lighted up a cigar and looked outside, trying to figure out who this Jack really was. He was smart, that was for sure. He explained that he had seen the marks on Alucards gloves, and quickly jumped to the conclusion that it was the seal of Hellsing.

But why the bloody hell was there a seal on him? He claims that he had the seal from birth, but that imposible. Seals such as these where only used on induviduals of great power, like vampires.

'Pardon me, Sir Integra,' Walter said, ever so polite. 'But why did you agreed with him? I could have easily disposed of him.'

'That boy has some sort of tie to Hellsing, and I want to know what it is.' I breath out the smoke. 'Walter, search the records my father made for all bizarre occurrences from up till 20 years ago, maybe we can find something there.' Jack was about 19, so it must be around that 19 years ago that a Hellsing member used that seal on him.

'Yes, Sir Integra.' He quietly left.

That Jack really bothered me. What could have possibly been sealed away?

I inhaled the black smoke of my cigar. Whatever it was, my gut told me that it wasn't something meant for the good cause.

**Bet you really like to know what's up with the seal, huh? Sorry, can't tell, but I might speed up my release of chapters if you hit that nice review button over there ;-)**


	6. The First Mission

**Yes! I finally have an English dictionary! Die, you grammatical mistakes! Buhahahaha!  
Ahum, anyways, this is my most goriest episode so far, and here's where the M rating kicks in. If you have a strong imagination, I suggestyou take a bucket (but if you can't handle that, then wtf are you doing reading Hellsing fics? Gore is the order of the day in the manga!)**

'Follow me, sir Jack.'

Walter was bringing me to my room. I was so exited! Integra said they already put all my personal stuff in it. I wonder what kind of room I would get?

My dreams for a nice, cozy room with a view where crushed as I was brought to a dark room, with a door on my left that leaded to a compact, but well made bathroom. Walter lighted a candle to shed some light on my charming room. It looked more like a dungeon than a room.

At least all my personal stuff was there. My refrigerator, my closet, my bonsai (witch I watered with love and care) but most importantly, my laptop.

Its funny how insanely happy somebody can become from seeing something they use everyday.

There was still something that bothered me, where was my bed?

There was a rather large coffin in the right corner, about my size. 'Hey Walter, you forgot taking this out.'

'No, I'm sure it's supposed to be here, sir Jack.'

I smiled. 'Very funny, is this the part where you're going to tell me that is my bed?'

'Precisely.'

I searched Walter's face for a grin, a smile, anything that would reveal that this was just some macabre joke; there was no such clue. 'This is my bed, isn't it?'

He gave a polite nod.

I shouted, I yelled, I begged, none of these was enough to convince him giving me a bed instead of a coffin. He shook his head. 'It is Sir Integra's wish. A vampire sleeping in a bed would be a little odd, don't you think?'

'Oh, and sleeping in a coffin wouldn't be odd?'

'I'm sorry, Jack, but there is nothing that can be done about it.' He quietly left me. Nothing that can be done about it?

I took out my phone. We'll just see about that.

* * *

Integra's pov

I was busy filling in some documents (you won't believe the paperwork that comes with letting a vampire sleep underneath your roof), when my phone rang. I picked it up, slightly irritated by the fact that I was being kept away from my work. 'Integra Hellsing speaking.'

'Hello, Integra, this is the security of the front gate. We have a problem here.'

'Don't I pay you enough to solve this yourself?'

'Uhrm, there is a guy here that say's he has a delivery for you.'

Strange. 'Have you asked him if he has the correct address?'

'Yup, he checked it ten times.'

'I'll be right there.' I sighted as I had to abandon my work for something much less important.

When I arrived at the gate, I noticed a delivery truck with a fat, mustached man wearing a red cap waiting impatiently. There was a bed right next to him. 'Are you Integra Hellsing?'

'Yes, what is it?'

'Please sign here.'

After seeing that it was a delivery for a bed, I signed the document. That's strange, I didn't order any beds.

'I'll take it from here.' Jack stepped to the bed and picked it up with ease, resulting in a shocked expression from the delivery guy.

'Jack, is this your doing?' I asked a little bit angry.

'Yes, I ordered this bed,' he said whit the bed over his head. 'And you will be doing the payment, I hope you don't mind?'

'Like hell I don't mind!'

'Well, you refused to give me a bed, so I'll give you an option. Either you give me one, or I'll keep ordering until I get one, take your pick.'

Unbelievable.

'Fine!' I walked away, extremely pissed.

* * *

Jack's pov

Hehe, I got my way.

I put my bed down in my room and went to my closet, since I was still walking around shirtless, it would now be a good time to change clothes (I was still wearing the pants and hat my French friend made me). I decided to wear my worn out jeans with a light T-shirt. Next, I moved to my refrigerator for a drink. Al my food had been replaced with blood bags, except for one bottle of tomato juice.

Haha, very funny. I still took the bottle, just to have something more 'normal' to drink.

I now moved to my laptop and write a bit, didn't had much change to do that lately.

I had now advanced so far in the story that I had to introduce a new character. This was something I still had trouble with. You can't give a character a simple name, like Bob, but a complicated name is no good either.

Ah, bingo. Found one. '_Arucard came in the room to visit his friend.'_

'What are you doing, boy? Using my name for your own goals?'

Speak of the devil. I turned around to see Alucard. 'Sorry, do you mind?' I asked politely.

'No, I find it quite amusing how human's create there own fantasies.'

I turned around to the computer again. '_Arucard had a terminal disease, he would die a slow and painful dead.'_

Alucard laughed. 'Anyway, I came here to tell you that we are going on a mission soon.'

Argh, the bad side of the contract. Oh well, that's how the cookie crumbles. 'What kind of mission?'

'What do you think, boy?' He said with a smirk.

Killing vampires. Yay. 'When are we leaving?'

'Right now.'

With a sight, I took the Longs blade and followed Alucard.

Seras pov

* * *

'Why the long face?' I asked Jack.

He looked from the ghoul infested apartment to me. 'Why do you think?'

'Don't worry Jack,' I said, trying to comfort him. 'You get used to it, eventually.'

He sighted as he walked to the apartment. 'I doubt it.'

I turned around in confusion as my master had a seat underneath a three. 'I'm not going.'

'Huh, why not master? You usually enjoy this.'

'You're not going as well, police girl. The boy must prove himself.'

'But master, he's just…'

'It's alright, Seras,' Jack said. 'I'll do it.'

He cautiously approached the apartment.

As he entered the apartment, a sat myself down next to my master. I was worried of Jack, was he ready for something like this?

'He'll do just fine,' Alucard said assured. 'You seem to have forgotten that he's a vampire.'

I haven't forgotten. But then again, seeing what he did to Alexander, he was also something else.

* * *

Jack's pov

I was determined to impress him. He probably thought that this was too much for me. Well, you're in for a surprise, Alucard.

I cautiously went up the stairs of the staircase, checking for anything undead. A floor higher, I left the staircase and checked the apartments for ghouls, none. A moan came from behind me. There it was, a ghoul.

I already heard from ghouls from Longs, but this was the first time I actually seen one. Its eyes where shining purple. Its left arm was twisted in a bizarre way and a broken rib was sticking out of its chest.

I wasn't impressed by me foe, but I was surly disgusted. I had to hold myself in not to puke of the pure stench of this rotting corpse.

I beheaded my foe without hesitation. This was nothing more but an empty shell of what once was a man, so I could kill it with a clear conscience.

As I left the room, I ducked back in to avoid bullets. I peeped around the corner to see who shot me. It was a group of 6 ghouls, with 2 of them armed with machine guns.

I ran at the group, dodging the bullets. I first cut down the two armed ghouls, then hacked down the others with ease. That makes 0-7.

I took one of the machine guns and reloaded it. It might come in handy.

I cleared the next three flours with ease, using them as target practice to train my shooting skills. This was surprisingly easy.

Then I heard a yell, about ten floors higher. A survivor? I ran back to the staircase, cursing myself for loafing around too much.

As I ascended the stairs, I tried to use my enchanted smell and hearing to know what was exactly going on ten floors higher. My strength and speed might not yet be as well developed as Seras' or Alucard's, my hearing and smell was pretty darn good.

You know how they say that dogs can smell emotions? Well, vampires can do that too. From what I smelled there was one female human above me, terrified by the presence of a male vampire. This was easily noticeable for me because the female had a rapid heartbeat and the man had a lack of it. She let out another yell, but was muffled by something, I guess the vampires hand.

'Shut up, bitch!'

I then heard a zipping sound, together with a particular smell, which made me flinch.

The girl was going to get raped.

I increased my pace by an amount that even the world's best human sprinter couldn't achieve. As I left the staircase, I inmeadedly ran to the apartment with the girl. My carelessness was awarded with a punch to the face.

As I stumbled the staircase back in, I noticed that it was a second vampire which had punched me. I really didn't had time for this. If I wanted to save the girl, I had to kill him without hesitation.

'Freeze!' I said while pointing my gun at him. But apparently, he had no intention of doing that. Why doesn't that ever work? As he ran towards me, I pulled the trigger, but came to the conclusion that the safety was on.

I didn't had time to shoot him, as he tried to grab my head, but I easily dodged the attack and had a clean shot at his chest. I still hesitated, so I cut him instead of stabbing his heart.

He looked surprised from me to the cut, wondering how a human could be so fast. The silver of my sword had made the healing of his wound very slow. 'You son of a bitch!'

He ran at me and rammed me hard. I lost my balance and fell down the stairs, but I took him down with me. As we both tumbled down, I lost the grip around my sword and gun in the process. Arrived on the lower floor, he recovered more quickly than I could and jumped on me, trying to strangle me.

I tried to get loose out of his grip with my hands, while looking around for my sword. It was a little bit farther from me.

He increased his iron grip around my neck even more. He was much stronger than me, a little bit more and he would break my neck. I stretched out for my sword, barely touching the hilt with my finger. _C'mon._

I finally got grip around the sword and rammed the lethal blade right through my foes head. Blood gushed down his head as his dead weight fell on me. I pushed him off me and ran back up the staircase while picking up my gun.

Arrived at the floor, I saw the vampire leave the room. He just had enough time to let out a surprised 'oh' before I filled his head with bullets.

I then entered the room. The iron smell of blood filled the room and I was ashamed how it filled me with desire. I was too late.

The girl was on the floor, naked and bitten in several places. Her body deformed by the several broken bones and pieces of flesh that were ripped off her body. She was only ten, _only ten._

Again, I gagged and almost puked. Nobody deserved this.

I turned back to leave the room, when I heard a moan from behind me. _Oh, god no._

As I thought, the girl was now a ghoul. She couldn't get up, because her legs where almost severed, so she was crawling towards me.

I raised my sword, I knew what had to be done, but I couldn't. So I did a step backwards.

'_You have to kill her, Jack, she a ghoul now,'_I heard Alucard say in my head.

Normally, this would have freaked me out, but I had other concerns now. I did another step backwards as the girl was crawling towards me, eyes shining purple.

'_You didn't had any problem with killing all the other ghouls and the vampires, what's the problem, boy?'_

'_She only a child, damnit!'_ I screamed mentally.

'_She was a child, Jack. Now she is only an empty vessel. End her misery, finish her.'_

The ghoul had now reached me and moaned as it grabbed one of my legs.

'_I can't do it.'_

'_Finish her.'_

'_I can't do it!'_

'_Finish her!'_

The ghoul bit my leg, and that was just the thing I needed to snap out of it. Out of pure reflex, I stabbed my sword in her head. She abruptly stopped chewing my leg.

I let go of the sword, disgusted by what I just did and did a few steps back. Now I did threw up.

After I was done, I took the sword back, with was released from her skull with a disgusting sucking sound. I then went outside. On our way back to the Hellsing manor, I said nothing. Seras asked me what was wrong, but I remained silence during the whole trip.

* * *

Integra's pov

It was almost sunrise when they came back. Naturally, I was quite curious on how the mission went. Alucard already informed me about how Jack beaten Alexander. Perhaps he used his talent again?

When they arrived at the front of Hellsing manor, Jack looked even paler than usual, and there was blood all over him. 'How did the mission go?'

Jack gave me a quick look. Pain and shame where engraved in his brown eyes. He then quickly walked past me.

I looked directly at the probable cause of Jack's distress. 'Alucard, what did you do to him?'

'I didn't do anything,' he said with a smirk. 'The boy did it all by himself.'

I massaged the bridge of my nose, oh dear. 'Alucard, in my office, now.'

Arrived in my office, I turned back to Alucard and sat down on my chair. As per usual, he had that arrogant smile up. 'What exactly happened?'

'I let Jack do the mission alone. He went in and killed all the ghouls and the two vampires.'

'Then why the hell is he so depressed?'

'There was a survivor left. Because he took too long with the two vampires, she was turned into a ghoul. He blames himself for it.'

'And what did he do with the ghoul?'

He smirked. 'Why, naturally, I pressed him to finish the poor thing. After a little nudge, he killed her.'

I rubbed the bridge of my nose once again, I was starting to have an idea what exactly happened. 'What's the matter, Master?'

'Alucard, how the hell could that ghoul be still alive? You clearly stated that he killed the vampires _before _he killed the ghoul. So how could the ghoul still be alive?' I bowed myself closer to Alucard. 'Why did you gave him that illusion?'

For a moment, he was silent, probably debating if he wouldn't get stuck in a basement for twenty years if he gave me the uncensored version of the story. 'The boy is strong, but his spirit is weak,' he started. 'I merely made him ready for such a situation. Sooner or later, he would have to deal with something like this.'

'That still doesn't make it any less inhuman.'

'That doesn't make it any less necessary.'

I sighted, he had a point. It was for the best that he faced this problem now, not during something crucial. 'Very well, you can go Alucard.'

He grinned. 'Always a pleasure to be of service, my master.' He disappeared trough the floor.

* * *

Seras' pov

Where was he?

Jack just ran in the mansion and vanished. I was still worried about him. Where could he be?

After searching the whole mansion for an hour, I finally found him on the rooftop. He was watching the horizon that was now colored orange, awaiting the arrival of the sun.

From what I saw, he had changed clothes and took a shower, this was easily noticeable by the deep aroma of soap that I could smell. His skin burned red from extreme temperatures. On several places on his arms, he had almost scrubbed the skin off.

'Jack, what's wrong?'

He turned to me and smiled, his eyes betrayed that he was faking it. 'Nothing, Seras. I'm perfectly fine.'

'You're a bad liar. What happened there?'

He turned back to the horizon, knowing that his lies weren't going to soot me. 'There was a survivor, and I wasn't able to save her. If I only was stronger.' His voice betrayed that he was having difficulty keeping his emotions in check, but he quickly noticed this and hid it. 'Don't worry about me, I'll be fine tomorrow. I just… need a moment for myself, okay?'

I still wasn't quite sure if he would be fine tomorrow, or over a week for that matter, but I nodded and left him.

**Aaah, trauma's, the standard equipment for main characters.**


End file.
